


Future Noodles

by aliencereal



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fortune Telling, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are better times coming, and also, better noodles.  Mama Murphy said so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Noodles

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for MacCready's character arc.
> 
> Written for this kink meme prompt: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=15678419#t15678419

Blamco mac and cheese tastes the same 210 years later. Jessie is letting herself dwell on that, disgusting as it is, because it's better than thinking about Nate. She'd always told herself she was prepared to lose him; he was a soldier, after all. She'd need to be strong if he didn't come back.

But she wasn't prepared, she isn't okay, and blamco uses some damn strong preservatives. Where did Preston even _find_ this?

She's considering giving Dogmeat the rest of her dinner when Mama Murphy sits down next to her.

"Don't worry, honey. When he gives you your caps back, you can afford something a little tastier."

Jesus, more of those bizarre statements. Jessie's heard more logical comments reading the replies on YouTube videos. She smiles, trying not to make it look too forced.

"I don't have any caps, Mama Murphy."

The old woman pats her on the back.

"Oh, but you will. 250 caps can buy you a lot of noodles, you know."

Jessie is still trying to figure out the bottle cap bartering system, but that does sound like a lot. She really doesn't know where the number comes from, though.

"Err. Right, they're better than this blamco crap, then? My future noodles?" Jessie says, humoring her and probably doing a shit job of it. She's usually better at this but she's really just going through the motions.

"I can tell what you're doing. But yes, you'll like them. Make sure to share, it gives him butterflies. Poor dear doesn't know too many people who care enough to share their food."

"Is this your way of asking if I want the rest of my dinner? Because I was actually going to give it to the dog, if you want it."

Mama Murphy finishes Jessie's dinner.

Two months later, a mercenary asks for a payment of 250 caps. Jessie gives it a go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @ xenosaurus


End file.
